iDreamed of The Wings of Goodbye
by Arnold McGuire 335
Summary: Set in the final scenes of the 2nd Macross Frontier movie "The Wings of Goodbye" with some minor changes. Creddie oneshot


**And now for your Creddie pleasure, a new Creddie story set in the movie "Macross Frontier ~The Wings of Goodbye~" where Freddie, Carly and Sam plays the parts in the film. This scene is the final scene in the movie, where Alto tells the girls what he feels. (There might be some alterations in this scene like additional words Freddie says to the girls, reversal of roles, some things not happening in the final scene, etc.) What they don't know, is this for real or not? Read on!**

**One last thing, Creddie hate will not be tolerated there, so if you'll just leave a Seddie remark, don't think about doing so. In short, no rude/Creddie hate comments allowed.**

**I don't own iCarly and Macross Frontier, Dan Schenider and Shoji Kawamori do, because if I owned them, Creddie and AruRan (Alto-Ranka) would have been endgame then.**

As Freddie was standing in one of the small hands of the "Vajra Frontier", he looked at the two girls he had been with him in his whole life. The two girls were looking at him from the stage where Carly and Sam sang.

"Sam… I'm sorry I can't return your feelings, but take care of Spencer for me. Love him as I loved Carly. So… Sorry. However, even though you did nasty things to me, thank you."

Sam was almost going to cry but she just shrugged it off and a smiled a bit uneasy. What did he mean like that?

"Carly, I know it might be late for me, But I just want you to know…"

Carly held out for her dear Freddie as the blasts from the multiple firings from the other Macross Quarters are coming straight for him and the Vajra Frontier.

Suddenly, the giant then began to prepare to fold.

"I love…"

Carly's face was that of worry for him.

Then, the giant being folded bit by bit, leaving no trace of anything in it. As it completed its folding, the blasts missed it and instead hit the mountains on the back of where it used to be, and a giant explosion happens.

Sam however ran towards the end and collapses, shouting Freddie's name. She shouted it because she didn't have a chance to say sorry for all she did to him. Carly ran towards a new collapsed Sam.

"Samantha… SAMANTHA!"

Her BFF finally gave in to her sickness.

All the Vajra finally migrated to a new place where they can go in peace. They all left for the next dimension, taking Freddie with them.

That was the last time they saw Fredward Karl Benson.

_I love you..._

_As the Vajra abandoned their home planet,_

_One battle was over_

**Carly's POV (scenes and actions in parenthesis)**

A month has passed since then.

The survivors claimed the land of the Vajra planet and are starting their new lives.

(The Frontier colony was in the seas of the planet, while small towns were built for the people to live in. somewhere, The Macross Quarter was parked in Destroid mode in one on the lakes and Carlotta Taylor Shay was walking in a green hill.)

I can feel the Vajra's belief directed towards us…

That is, if we can keep this beautiful green planet alive,

(Carly smells a white flower while butterflies fly around the meadow and over her.)

Mankind and Vajra will surely be able to coexist as well.

(Samantha Joy Puckett was lying in a tube bed where she was in a coma for so long. Carly had to go on a diffusion process so she can save her best friend's life.)

Sam used the last of her life force singing to shake the galaxy.

(Carly opens her eyes and looks at a comatose Sam.)

She is still asleep.

(The Variable Fighter Freddie used did not go back to the base, but crashed in one of the small hills. Carly brought flowers for all to remember him by and a paper plane that she and Freddie used to do as children. Carly still misses the boy she wished she loved when he was still alive.)

But I believe that my Freddie will come back to me one day…

And my best friend Sam will wake up.

(The other people that were with Freddie and her were all there. Looking at the memorial he left behind. Among them all are her parents, who came back from a long time from being with the N.U.N.S. for a long time. Carly beings to sing for her beloved.)

_Here I stand unfaltering_

_See my passion, uncontrollable_

_When I think of you, my heart turns into the cosmos_

_Which embraces the stars_

_I love these days with end in sight_

_And I loved you so_

_For the first time I have the strength to say I love you_

_Now I walk a long path_

_Guided by a faraway light_

_We will meet again countless times_

_For I have chosen love_

_I will always pray for your happiness_

_With shining eyes_

_I will never turn my back_

_Because that way we will meet again_

_Once your wings have dried of wetness_

_Be by my side_

_By my heart's side_

_I love you_

_So love you…_

_Inside a limitless expanse_

_If I sing of my love for you_

_I can see the stars sparkle_

_At the edge of eternity…_

_-Sparkling Star, Ranka Lee_

**No one's POV**

Carly was stirring in her sleep, with tears in her eyes. Freddie noticed this and he woke her up. Carly saw Freddie and held him and cried in his shoulder.

"Carly? Hey are you crying?"

"Thank God Freddie… you're still here! It was all a dream… a sad one." She kept sobbing while she spoke.

"What dream?"

"You got folded to nowhere and I was sad because you might never come back to me, and Sam was in a coma there, but thank goodness it wasn't all true."

He stroked her hair and Freddie said, "Carly. I'll never leave you. Ever. It's just a movie. I promise."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah."

He looked at her eyes and resumed, "After all, it's just fiction. We'll both be ok. It'll never happen."

"Thanks. Now's the time I have to tell you… I love you Freddie. Please be by my side always."

"I will. I love you too Carly."

The two best friends embraced each other and kissed. No force will break them apart for as long as they trust each other, everything will turn out fine.

He'll make sure it will never, ever happen.

**Sounds like it was all a dream! The last song Carly sang was sang by Ranka Lee, voiced by Megumi Nakajima.**

**Well? Like it? Comment then. It'll be nice.**


End file.
